dc_universe_x_dragonball_z_final_crisisfandomcom-20200215-history
Hirudegarn
''Appearance In DC X DBZ, Hirudegarn is already and always be in his True Form. The very large insectoid dragon-like form. Compared to all other DC X DBZ characters, Hirudegarn may be over 50x their size in-game. Hirudegarn As A Playable DC X DBZ Character In DC X DBZ, Hirudegarn was the all-time most powerful character of Crisis War. With the exception of an extreme weakness to Frieza and Superman. He is capable of doing maddening damage within seconds. Due to his attacks having very little cast and pretty fast recharge. And all of his attacks either make huge explosions or effect players from all sides. Using all fire attacks, there is also no character that can gain immunity from his attacks. Except for Goku in his SSJ3 form. Hirudegarn is also immune to all small projectiles (Ex. Rambos) which just bounce off and can also shake of low level blasts. While in his True Rage State, he is capable of fast flight. And his size makes him move even faster. Allowing him to chase players. Sadly however, Hirudegarn was in Crisis War I but was removed. He is still a playable character in his own trial level. 'Hirudegarn Move Set:' *L3 = Fireball Throws a fireball at enemies. Very Large for a basic projectile but it doesn't fly at the fastest speed. *Hold Triangle while moving the Left Stick = Fly Basic Flight. But in terms of Hirudegarn and his size, its pretty fast for flight. *Down + Triangle = Enter 'Rage Mode' Enters a rage state that grants immunity to all fire attacks and also will burn players if they touch him. Rage Mode allows Hirudegarn to use new, more powerful attacks. *Right + Triangle = Enter 'True Rage Mode' (Rage Mode) Hirudegarn's super rage state. He now has an aura of fire around him which expands the burning range to players. His overall flight speed is increased allowing him to chase players easier. And more attacks are available for use. *Down + O = Overheat (Rage Mode) Bursts out an explosion of fire that pretty much burns everything. Including players, projectiles, etc. *Hold Square = Heat Aura (True Rage Mode) Creates an aura of heat in the form of a shield. Which grants him protection from Plasma-based attacks as long as he holds it. However you must trade the fire immunity in for plasma immunity. Heat Aura also pulses plasma out of the body meaning the shield can be deadly towards enemies. *Hold X = Titanic Roar (Rage Mode) Makes a giant roar to blow players and projectiles away. Generally harmless but sometimes it does hurt. *Down + X = Heatwave (Rage Mode) Blows out a wave a heat and plasma combined and travels through out the whole map. However it doesnt hit much. *Hold L1 = Flamethrower Hirudegarn's main attack. Fire Breathe can be extremely deadly towards players as Hirudegarn can hold fire breath forever. Meaning a chain of endless damage if you're caught. Or unless the game frees you to prevent spawn kill. Flamethrowers reach actually isnt that far though. *L2 = Cremation Blasts out a ball of fire that explodes and destroys anything it makes contact with. Although it flies fairly slow, its very, veryy powerful. *Down + Right + R1 = Final Inferno (Ultra) After a long charge, Hirudegarn releases his most powerful attack on the enemies. This attack is the most powerful attack of all of DC X DBZ with an damage possibliltiy of 13! It is not to be tempered with.. *R2 = Meteor Shower Calls upon a shower of meteors over everyone on the map. It can do very good damage to alot of different people History'' Hirudegarn has been in the LBP Dragonball Z games (DOJlN) long before DC X DBZ arrived. Hirudegarn was actually a character for DragonBall Z: Battle For The Earth. But that series was canceled. BFTE Hirudegarn was created in 2011 and he was still the most powerful character in that series due to his size. Although he was the strongest BFTE character, the DC X DBZ version would destroy the old version. As the DC X DBZ version was made alot stronger than the old one. Hirudegarn's trial was created before the BFTE beta was released. And ever since then, the trial and character has been updated repeatedly. Then when DC X DBZ: Crisis War I came out, he was a character. But he was hated because of his power. During the beta stages of Crisis War, Hirudegarn was voted out of the game by poll. And is no longer in Crisis War I. But his soul still lives on in the world of DC X DBZ. He'll most likely be re-added somewhere in time. But as of now, he's a great character thats gone missing.